dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hueful Heavens Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the sixty-first limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: Hueful HeavensDragonTales1.png Hueful HeavensDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Hueful Heavens' *Far to the east stands a terrific tower of tantalizing power! As the sun rises in the east, so does the life of the world rise as well. It is a little known oddity of the world that this reborn energy must be channeled lest the Island face peril! *The first visions of this estranged future came in through those most connected to the life of the Island. Nature has a way of foretelling disaster, and in a druidic fashion the Sylvan Dragons of the east-island knew this would come. They planted the seeds of hope however, as they set out a call for the bravest and most tenacious dragons on the Island to light back to the Sundown Sight! *A hectic Relaxed Dragon was worrying itself through its chores for the day! The irony, she knew, was palpable but as all Relaxed Dragons know "a job left undone is a task to worry you". As such, she really just wanted to finish her gardening before sundown but this was when something peculiar happened! Her careful horticulture was in ruins as the natural growths had come in so quickly! But was there something prophetic in this weeding nightmare? *It didn't take her long to puzzle together what these weeds were about - Sylvan Dragons do like to play tricks on others and this seemed like something more... All of her azaleas were growing upwards towards the sky back to the east where the sun would rise the next day. Odd as this was, the truly strange thing was that these flowers were turning black as night with strange stars. She turned her head up towards the sky... *Flying haphazardly through the sky was a colorful dragon almost hidden amongst the stars! Its dark body only betrayed by the colorful lights on its figure... and its poor flight path! It crashed into the garden destroying the ominous azaleas, but the Relaxed Dragon knew this was not the end of her garden. It was the start to her quest! *She picked that Starstruck Dragon right out of her soil and told him "you shall lead me to the Sundown Sight and you shall help me ensure a new dawn arrives on the island!" Confused and afraid, the Starstruck Dragon only let out a "yes ma'am!" and started to follow. He did not know why he agreed so readily, but he was in too deep to back out now! If this was how he repaid her for destroying the garden, he would follow this destermed dragon! *They set east towards towards the Sundown Sight, a strange name for a land in the east but one that was equally important nonetheless! They traveled into the snowy lands of the Island through a thick blizzard and some biting cold winds! The two were determined to see the monument saved however, and they did not let something as petty as either deter from them their goals! *Suddenly they found themselves wet, soaked even! The snow had been melting around them and what was once heavy snow was a steamy storm of rain and mud! But what could melt through such biting colds? It was unclear to the dragons at the time, but a red glowing light was just ahead... *There was an Ember Star Dragon glowing red hot in the midst of a snowy mound that had since melted into steam! How foolish could she have been? The Relaxed Dragon assumed that the omen was pointing towards the meak Starstruck Dragon but in reality it must have been pointing towards the Ember Star descending from the skies! She quickly hurried and enlisted her new friend to help bring the Ember Star to its feet - they would see the dawn return and that dragon wa the key! *The three traveled up to the Sundown Sight and brought the Ember Star Dragon to its peak. They didn't know what they were really going to do when they got their but the process felt as if they were born for it once they got there. The Ember Star erupted in energy at the crack of dawn and melted the ice covering the stained glass of the monument. Life giving light burst through the window and the green energy of all of the creatures of the world was saved another day! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on November 29, 2019 and ended on December 10, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event